


our rights, our wrongs

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Season/Series 03, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: They've known each other through four Valentine's Days.





	our rights, our wrongs

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the sappy romancek. I technically got this done on valentines day and y'all can fight me on it 
> 
> title from studio killers' [Sweet Disposition](https://m.vagalume.com.br/studio-killers/sweet-disposition.html) because I continue to be gay

The first year, when they were both still in high school, Peter hadn't given him anything. Roman got plenty of Valentines slipped into his locker, or boldly handed to him in the hallways, and Peter was more concerned with leaving ones for Shelley, and Letha, and Christina.

But, amongst the fake blood and graphic, hateful messages in his own locker, Peter found a white card with embossed gold lettering, and he'd smirked as he tucked it into his pocket.

He meant to ask Roman why, but never found the moment.

The second year, he's gone. He spends Valentine's Day alone in the woods, wondering if things should have been different or if he's meant to be so miserable without Roman.

He drinks himself stupid and tries not to think about it.

The third year, things have changed. He's tentatively living with Roman, trying to find the child he's learned is Roman's own, and Peter remembers the card from so long ago. He wishes he still had it, but it was one of the many things that got left behind when they fled the trailer.

He tries to find a card as nice as the one Roman had given him, but can't. He settles on one from a convenience store that has enough space for him to write _love bites_ inside, and he steals a heart-shaped sticker out of a pack to seal it.

He hands it off to Roman with a dumb grin on his face, because they need humor here and there while they're both so close to giving up on Nadia.

Roman kisses him so hard it hurts, and it's the first thing that's felt good in a long time.

The fourth Valentine's Day since they've known each other, Nadia is safe, Peter has moved in full-time, and they've had more than one conversation about the future -- _their_ future, _together_.

Roman brings him a bouquet full of heather and lilies and _gold-dipped snowdrops_ , and covers his sentimentality with a joke about skipping the candy heart since chocolate's bad for dogs.

They kiss in the foyer, and Roman helps Peter find a vase, and Roman doesn't comment on Peter's watery eyes when the flowers wilt the next week.

They've had a learning curve if Peter's ever seen one.

He can't wait for next year.


End file.
